Stranded
by punkanimelover93
Summary: China is stranded on an island after a bad storm. As much as he wants to go back he realizes maybe it's best if he stayed at the island. Can Russia change his mind and is China really alone in that island? RoChu fanfic and Rated T for Shonen-Ai,language
1. Chapter 1

**Stranded Chapter 1**

**~China's POV~**

Aiyah…where…where am I? I was finally able to wake up again. My head hurts a little. But that's not the point…and why is the ground so soft? Huh, oh I'm at a beach…but how did I-

**~Earlier~**

_A storm blew out in the middle of the sea. China was supposed to ship some goods to America and Canada during his usual route. Unfortunately, he didn't know about the oncoming storm, and everyone and everything was taken by it. It had seemed that there were no survivors…except China of course._

**~Now~**

"Aiyah…that's right…I almost forgot, aru…" I said to myself as I started to get up and brush off the sand. I noticed that some of my clothing had been ripped away and somewhat looked like a mess. It didn't matter, I'd have to make do for now. Anyway I looked around to see that obviously I've been stranded on what is probably an island since it doesn't look noticeable to any country I've been to. I started to think of a way to get attention to this place so the others could find me. Best thing I came up with was just right out a big 'SOS' sign on the sand and maybe a fire to go with it. Yeah ok maybe not one of the brightest ideas I've had but you know what it'll have to make do. Now all I have to do is just look for some wood, rocks that can get a fire started, and maybe some food if there is any. I guess I'll go out exploring the 'island'.

It had been some time after I left to look around but I was able to find the stuff I needed. So all I need to do is just set up the stuff and hopefully someone could find me, like the Allies…oh…yeah I forgot…they're not my friends…

**~Flashback~**

_It had been about 2 weeks ago that the Allied Forces were going to have some kind of party (all thanks to America), and that they've been talking about it for awhile. Anyway what had happened is that after one of their meetings China and Russia had left while France, England, and America stayed behind to discuss about this party. While Russia and China left, China realized he forgot something back at the Meeting Room._

"_**Aiyah! I need to go back to the Meeting Room real quick, aru!"**__ he said to the much taller nation._

"_**Da! Take your time! I'll wait for you, hehe!"**__ the Russian said with a smile and then gave a quick kiss to China's nose (which made him blush)._

_Just as China finally made his way back to the Meeting Room he overheard his other companions talking._

"_**Hahaha! So we totally agree on when the party is set for, right?"**__ said America_

"_**Yes of course" **__said England _

"_**Oiu, but uh, are we inviting Russia and cute little China, non?"**__ asked France_

"_**Hell no! No way are we having the Commies to this party!" **__laughed the American._

_China, in a way was offended by it but not really since this is America we're talking about, wanted to just smack the crap out of him for being so stupid and stubborn. Just as he was going to go in he stopped himself when he heard England continue._

"_**Haha right, besides the only 'useful' one out of the two is China. I mean all he's good for is making food, doing our work, and copying stuff from others. As for Russia…"**_

_China had a sick feeling in his stomach. He never heard another Allied member say anything bad of him. Really if anyone it'd only be America (maybe France too with his sex jokes) that was ever rude with him and probably did think he was useless. But from England it felt awful._

"_**Well since he's still under our control, thanks to the Opium war, maybe we can humiliate him more if we still have him come to the party~ (and make him be our little sex pet, non?)" France smirked.**_

_China felt so awful. People he probably considered his friends where now…doing this? Is this really what they thought of him? He didn't know but he did want to cry a little. He didn't want to hear anymore so he went in search for Russia, and decided to make something up to do on the day of the party inside. Just as he was about to call Russia, he saw him but with Lithuania again. This wasn't the first time China found Russia harassing Lithuania. At first he thought Russia was kidding around and felt bad for the guy. But he also noticed that it was happening more frequently every day. Although the thought itself hurt to think about, he couldn't deny that he did assume Russia was doing this because he liked Lithuania in that sort of way. Even more so that his theory could be true was that knowing Russia for a long while now, he acts like a child. So it would make sense that if he does love him now but had started to grow tired of him. China had been thinking for awhile that maybe Russia had thought of him nothing more than a toy. In the end China just let Russia harass Lithuania and went outside to a spot he knew no one would find him at and began to cry…_

**~End of Flashback~**

"Now that I think about it…no one is going to miss me, aru. My so-called 'family' probably won't miss me too, aru" I said to myself as I stopped in my tracks, "Yeah…that's right. No one will miss me since no one really does like me, aru. Maybe it's time that I belong with the Ancient countries…or maybe I can live here, aru."

I continued to think about it for the longest time, but if I left, who would be the 'New China'? Maybe Hong Kong? He did know a few things from me and he is-was a part of me. Yeah, Hong Kong can be the New China I suppose. South Korea and Taiwan probably just complain about Hong Kong is now a country, and Japan would probably not care. Hopefully when the other nations believe that I've past on or something, they could make him take over for me. So I guess I'll just live here for the rest of mine life huh? Doesn't seem too bad, I mean I won't be betrayed again by someone that I cared for and everyone doesn't have to include me in stuff they don't want me in. As for Russia…I'd give him a week that he's 'sad' or 'cares for my well being' until he decides to move on and most likely hook up with Lithuania. Yeah that sounds about right…but in the end, I still feel sad and want to cry about it. Since no one's here I guess I'll do that for awhile before I make my new home…


	2. Chapter 2

**Stranded Chapter 2**

**~Russia's POV~**

Well it's been a few days since China went on his usual routine to give good to (bastard) America and…another country I can't seem to remember. Anyway I was missing him so much that I was talking to Lithuania about it.

"Da, I miss him so much Lithuania" I told him

"Ah well I'm sure that he'll be back very soon, Mr. Russia" said my favorite servant

"Jiii~ Yay!"

"Hehe…don't worry, he'll be back soon" smiled Lithuania

But he was wrong. China didn't come back and it had already been one week since he left. It never took him this long to come back from something like this. Lithuania said that maybe he decided to stay over at America's place for awhile. But if that were true, why didn't he call? He could've told me he was staying there. I got worried the more time went by. Finally I decided to call (fatass) America and his brother.

**~On phone~**

"Hello this is the awesome America you're speaking to"

"Da, it's me Russia"

"Oh well why the hell are you calling me, you commie?"

"Shut up! I just wanted to call you to ask if China was still at your place"

"What? China? Oh yeah him. He's not here"

"Oh…ok then…I'll just ask er…Canada then"

"Ok…wait, still? He hasn't even been here. He was suppose to give me my products I ordered"

I felt an instant shock. What did he mean by that? Didn't China go there?

"W-What do you mean? He was with you, da?"

"Nope, in fact he hasn't answered my messages either. I'll ask Canada if he's seen him"

"O-Ok…"

"Later"

**~End of phone call~**

I put the phone down with shaking hands. China wasn't there? Then where is he? Is he alright? Is he hurt? So many questions I needed answered now. Just then Lithuania saw me and seemed surprised, then again I don't ever show my weak side so much.

"! What's wrong?"

"Ch-China…"

"What about him?"

"He's missing"

"What? What do you mean? Isn't he with ?"

"I-I just called him…"

"We need to tell everyone!"

"Da…in the next World Meeting"

"But that's a few days from now"

"I know and I really really want to find him as soon as possible but I think we should wait since we can get everyone's attention there"

"…"

"Leave…I need some time to think"

"But-"

"I said LEAVE!"

With that Lithuania ran scared. I needed to think…why? Why did China just sudden disappear? Too many questions went into my head, a few answers both good and bad, and really…all I could think in the end is if China was safe and sound. I need him to be, he has to because if not…  
~

**Hey thanks for all that reviewed and favorited my fanfic so far glad you guys are enjoying. And sorry this chapter is short, really this is Russia's fill-in side so yeah...all I have to say for now so thanks again you guys ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Stranded Chapter 3**

**~China's POV~**

Well it's been one week since I've been alone. To think if anyone really did care they'd come and rescue me by now. I guess this just proves my point that no one really does care about me. But anyway I was lucky enough to have even been able to find any source of materials here! I had plenty of wood to last me awhile, found enough fruits and plants growing around, and made myself a sturdy shelter too! If only I could find a way to message someone (then at least I could say I was trying) so that it wouldn't seem as bad to be here. I realized the island I landed on was big but hadn't gone around to exploring it completely yet. I normally would check it out if I knew where I was going, but then it'd make everything easier for me. Plus I had no idea what kind of wild life, if any, lived here.

I still had the smallest hope left in me that maybe I might be rescued soon. I remembered that there was a World Meeting today and that someone might notice I wasn't there. But I told myself that after another week or two I should start making plans to live here because…well I can only assume no one is bothering to look for me. I didn't want to think the worst but after knowing what people really thought of me, I couldn't help but have to.

I sighed as I laid there on the sand, thinking a million things at once. I didn't know what to do or where to go. I thought about going into the jungle to see and get use to my surroundings and to possible find more food. And who know, maybe I might actually be close by to civilization but then again I probably would've noticed someone by now. But I also thought that maybe if I go in far or deep enough I might actually run into someone. Yet again I left with myself to debate just as I had lay there as usual and kept thinking to myself again.

As time went by, I knew I wasn't doing anything productive so I got up and finally made the decision to look into the jungle. I thought it would be best to try and map out the island, mark areas that are safe to go and not safe. And if I was lucky enough, find someone or something that would get me home. As much as it would be nice to live alone and not have to worry anymore, I needed to try. I am a country after all and again it would be best to say I tried rather than looking stupid if there really was a way back on my own.

"Aiyah, well this better be worth it. I have to do my best to find something or someone, aru. I need to try to get home myself if no one's going to help me, aru!"

With that I wondered into the jungle in search for...something.

**Author's Note: Ok I have no idea how I even missed this but apparently I had some chapters for this done already O_O I'm so sorry I guess I wanted to upload as many chapter that I could and I must have forgotten the few I did actually finished...yeah kinda feel embarrassed now...well I'll be trying to get back and getting this story on the go again! And thanks to all who've been waiting for this w; Gonna upload one more before I get back in the habit of getting these chapters up every few weeks.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Stranded Chapter 4**

**~Russia's POV~**

Today was the day of the World Conference. Seemed like everyone had been here so I'd be able to tell everyone what had happened to poor China. As usual they all went and did their own things, stupid America, tiny England, and perverted France all were fighting with each other, Greece was asleep, Japan tried to calm things down, Italy just scribbling on his papers, and so on. It was soon then that Germany had and enough and yelled at everyone.

"That is enough! We're all here to have a meeting and all you dummies keep messing around! Now if anyone has anything to bring up please raise your hand," finished Germany.

With that said, I was the first to raise my hand. At first people just stare at me since I normally don't need to bring up important stuff (or really I just don't bother to nor am I ever the first) but then they all became quiet so they could hear.

"Ah, yes…Russia what is it you would like to bring up?" he asked me with a hint of nervous-ness in his tone of voice.

"I'd like to bring up that we possibly have a missing nation," I told them.

That's when everyone started talking amongst themselves asking who the missing nation had been. Germany slammed his hand on the desk to calm everyone down.

"Russia, who is the missing nation and are you really sure?" he asked as he asked Japan to do a head count.

"Da, I am, and the missing nation is China."

Everyone was silent and looked around to make sure that maybe I might have been wrong. But it was all true as Japan came back with the head count. This alarmed the Asian nations, all of them gasping in worry.

"Hai it seems that Russia-san is right. We are missing China here," he told Germany as he also seemed to be concerned about his (used to be) mentor.

"Russia, how long has it been since you figured out that China, might have gone missing?" the German man asked.

"About a week, at first I thought he was staying with America or Canada and was just resting since he went to go deliver them goods like he usually does, but after being confirmed by America himself something must've gone wrong during his trip."

"What?! A week?! And you didn't bother tell us, da-ze!" shouted South Korea.

"Yeah! Why didn't you tell us! We could've been looking for teacher by now!" yelled Taiwan, as it was obvious that she was very upset with this news. Hong Kong seemed to still have his 'poker-face' on the whole time so it was hard to tell if he was concerned as well or not.

"Calm down both of you!" Germany yelled at the Asians but then turned to his friend, "Japan do you think you can check any of the weather patterns from last week to this week and see if there was any sudden change?"

"Hai, will do," said the Japanese man as he took out his laptop and did his quick search.

"Estonia, go help Japan and check the day he left from this week to see if anything had gone wrong," I told him.

He just nodded and made his way with Japan helping him with the search of the weather patterns. Meanwhile with everyone else, they all had been talking to each other again wondering how that a country could even go missing. Unfortunately, for England, I could hear the stupid remark he made to America and France.

"Psh with any luck maybe he'll stay missing and we can grab his land for ourselves. Besides, he's just a useless nation anyway, and who knows maybe I can get Hong Kong back too" he told them as they all snickered to each other.

I started to get mad but I tried to calm down seeing now wasn't the good time to be beating the living crap out of them. But no, they just had to continue.

"Hehehe, yeah and maybe if we're even luckier we can just own all his business too! He's obvious not gonna need them anymore!" snickered America.

Although their conversation was short, I just had enough. How dare they talk about him like that! As if he was already dead or something! Not only that but I could see that even his 'family' started to get upset, possibly as they heard their conversation too. I got up and went towards them. Sudden the whole room went silent as they all stared at me making my way to the blonde trio. It was probably how scary my aura had gotten their attention though, surprising enough they (the trio) didn't notice me coming to them. Right there, I just grabbed all three of them at once and stared at them in the eyes.

"Take. That. Back." I growled.

"AH! Bloody hell Russia put us down!" exclaimed England.

"Not until you take back what you just said about China!" I told them, glaring at them so they could see how angry I was.

"R-R-Russia! Please we were just kidding! We didn't mean it!" said France as he was obvious scared shitless.

"Y-Yeah it was just a joke!" cried America

"Joke or not, you don't make fun of him like that. EVER! You trio don't think I hear what you think about us? 'There goes the communists start running!' 'Stupid Red commies, useless as ever!' 'They're the reasons why the world has gone downhill'. One, I am NOT a communist anymore so that joke is very old, and two, just because I can ignore you dumbasses doesn't mean China does the same!" I told them with every hate that had build-up inside me. I could see in their eyes that they knew they would die soon and by my hands none the less. Just as I was about to lash at them some more I could feel a hand on my shoulder. I turned around, still angry, to see it was Lithuania that had interrupted me.

"What is it?" I asked in a mad or even an evil tone.

"Um w-w-we found something about th-the weather p-patterns from the route that -China took," he told me stuttering, obvious scared of me too.

I looked around to see that everyone, and I mean EVERYONE, had been looking at me all scared as well. Gently, I put the three down on the ground and went over to see what information they had found. Just as I was on my way the other Asia nations ran over to see as well.

"So what happened? What happened?!" the Korean kept shouting.

"Well it seems that there were some massive storms just as Mr. China had left on his trip. According to the data Japan and I gathered, this might've been one of the biggest storms of this decade we've had," Estonia explained, hinting worry in his expression.

Taiwan gasped and shook her head, not wanting to think the worst, I assume. "B-But teacher can still be alright, yes?! He has to be!" she said.

"There is a chance he could be but…"

"Sensei is like, alright. I'm sure of it! Or else I'd like, probably feel his 'presence' gone or something," Hong Kong said, looking as unemotional as always.

"Well, how are you so sure about that?" Japan asked his 'brother', seeing as he doubted him.

"As I said, if something happened to Sensei then I'd feel it, just as we all can feel the pain or hurt from disasters, I suppose…" he explained. And that was true, as nations if things such as earthquakes or any other misfortunes happened to us, we can feel the pain of our people.

For a moment it went quiet again and it seemed like no one knew what to do from there. Finally I spoke out, "Seeing as our comrade and fellow nation is officially gone missing, I see to it that we start an all out search for him. Germany, if you can would you help out with giving out orders and possible search teams to everyone, alongside me?" I asked.

It took a short while before Germany nodded in agreement and started to give out the orders to the other nations. For the North Americans, they were to search along their coastlines and oceans to see if there are any signs of China or possible survivors from the storm. For Europe nations (as much as I wanted to object to that) they were to join in with the Asian nations to search his home all over and find any possible survivors or some sort of clues to where China could be. As for me, I (along with Germany) would go search the area of sea he was last at. With any luck we could possibly search for clues as well and if lucky, find China's whereabouts. I just hoped that we could find him and soon, along with hoping that nothing has happened to him…

**Author's Note: So congrates guys you all get 2 chapters from me. Yeah probably not alot or the best but better than making you guys wait right? Anyway now I will start writing new chapters again and see if I could upload something weekly or every two weeks. Hopefully this works out and with some college stuff done maybe I'll have more time to work on these. Anyway thanks again for reading and please review, I'd like some feedback :)**

**P.S. sorry if I haven't been doing accents right, honestly it's abit hard for me to write down on although I am thinking about trying to add in a few of their 'native' tongue into this. **


End file.
